


[S] Final Hope

by kitsunes_curse



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunes_curse/pseuds/kitsunes_curse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends decide to play a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

40 years ago four kids played a game that ended the world on their adventure they befriended 12 trolls and four other kids. These kids became gods along with two of the trolls. Blood was shed, relationships crumbled, close friends became enemies and unlikely relationships were forged. Once everything ended the game was hidden...that was until four new kids found it.

==> ??? obtain game


	2. A game to remember

"Girls hurry up! I need you to get up to help me with breakfast!" Two girls slowly wake up in their room while the third was still sleeping "Tara wake up you know how mom gets if we aren't up by now" The youngest said. "Five more minutes Bell..." The eldest left the room coming back with a spray bottle. "Last chance Tara~" Bell snickered with a smile "...zzz...". The eldest sprayed her causing Tara to scream "Aria what the hell!?" Tara screamed practically freezing "Sorry Tara but you would not wake up." Aria responded with her usual monotone voice. "Yeah well can you cut that out" Tara sighs before getting out of her bed. Bell rushes out "Tara! Aria! our copies of sburb came in!" The two remaining girls look at each other "Aria should i call up Eric to tell him we got the games?" Tara asked groggily "Honestly Tara all you think about is Eric, you know that the others at dance practice think you are in a relationship with him."Aria commented. "Maybe you should stop talking about me at your dance class." Tara retorted before moving out into the main room where Bell was unboxing the copies of the game. "Who knew that we could get the four limited copies of the game." Bell said enthusiastically "We even got the limited edition Beta player figures! Dibs on John!" Bell pulls out said figure "God they're sooo cute!" Bell pulls out the other three figures smiling moving some of her red hair out of her way. Tara sighs before moving over to the box taking the dave figure "lets see what we got". She looks in the box pulling out a signed book. "i guess we also got this" She flips through the book noticing tips and hints on how to operate the game until she reached the end what she found shocked her.


End file.
